Una aventura Naviloud
by jva98
Summary: Es el día de Navidad, y la trampa para renos parece haber sido activada nuevamente por Clyde, solo que esta vez no fue el único en caer en la jugarreta. Ahora los Loud se verán metidos en medio de una encrucijada para regresar a Lana del Polo Norte y descubrir más de la Navidad.
1. Parte I

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Disclaimer.—No soy dueño de nada que no sea el contenido propio de la historia.**

 **Na.—Me saltare la parte de dar explicaciones a cosas que son entendidas en el canon, como por ejemplo, que este fic está basado en lo que sucedió después del capítulo navideño. Y por cierto, Lincoln hablara de vez en cuando con la audiencia por medio de "" comillas, y no por diálogos para que no se confundan XD**

 **Parte I**

Ya el viejo señor Grouse había marchado con sus familiares, después de haber vuelto a abrir la cerradura de su hogar para regresarle a Lincoln el trineo navideño que este niño había estrellado contra la ventana de su hogar "accidentalmente". El chico se volvió a despedir de él y dejo de intentar jugar con el trineo por la resbaladilla, limitándose a jugar por la acera con su inseparable amigo Clyde.

—Wujuuu…—disfrutaba el chico mientras giraba gracias al espacio congelado.

—Lincoln, ¿Estás seguro que no te vas a lastimar?—intentó prevenirlo Clyde mientras seguía al trineo, cayendo de manera estrepitosa y sonora gracias a resbalar con el hielo.

—Jajaja…—intentó reírse Lincoln, pero en ese momento chocó contra un montículo de nieve y salió lanzado del trineo hacia arriba, cayendo en el mismo montículo.

—¡Hey bájate de mí!—gritó una chica desde debajo de Lincoln—¡Los renos se espantaran!

El grito resulto de ser nada más y nada menos que de la mismísima Lana, quien, a pesar de no haber atrapado un reno, seguía con la esperanza de que este llegara de un momento a otro. Lincoln salió del agujero de un salto, y volvió a tomar su trineo solo para decirse a sí mismo, y a la audiencia "Estas cosas son peligrosas". Le prestó el trineo a Clyde, debido a que se estaban turnando.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para encontrar el reno?—le intentó entrar en lógica Lincoln a la vez que veía irse a Clyde.

—Es demasiado obstinada.—se metió repentinamente en la conversación Lisa, anotando números y palabras; que para el resto no tenían sentido, en su pequeña libreta.

—Ya te dije Lis, yo obtendré un reno de Papa Noel.—dijo Lana señalándose con el pulgar.

—Y yo te asegure que eso era imposible matemáticamente hablando.—expresó Lisa con su distintivo acento.

La discusión pareció extenderse un poco más, pues ambas comenzaron rápidamente a gritar tratando de defender sus puntos de vista. Lincoln miró primero a la pantalla, luego a sus dos hermanas y nuevamente a la pantalla "En una familia tan grande es normal que haya diferencias" explicó. "Pero para estas situaciones siempre debes de…" pero fue interrumpido, a su vez que la discusión cuando se escuchó un resorte siendo activado y Clyde y un trineo café fueron lanzados por el aire, junto a un sonoro grito de Clyde.

—Mi catapultas de renos funcionó.—dijo Lana orgullosa por el hecho de que esa trampa volviera a funcionar.

—No atrapó a ningún reno, yo lo considero un fracaso.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Lori abriendo la puerta de la casa—Literalmente me dio un susto.

Rápidamente se le unieron Leni, Luna (Quien cargaba a Lily), Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lola. Todas ellas asomándose desde la puerta con curiosidad. Fue Lincoln el que se aventuró a recatar a su amigo de la catapulta, seguido por Lana, Lisa y el resto de las chicas.

—¿Clyde te encuentras bien?—se acercó Lincoln ayudando a su amigo, quien tenía su cara pegada a una caja metálica, en la cual había caído encima.

—Mjooo…—se escuchó su murmuro con su rostro aun pegado en la caja, fue ayudado por Lynn y Luan, también, a ponerse de pie.

Se encontraba bien, solo mareado y desorientado. El resto pareció estar satisfechas con el resultado, después de todo solo se había lastimado la nariz, o eso creyeron (hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus ojos se habían transformado en corazoncitos, similares a los que le salían de la cabeza; debido a que lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Lori), segundos después volvió a caer sobre la caja.

—¿Estará bien?—preguntó Lola que intentó levantar su brazo, consiguiendo solo que este rebotara contra la caja metálica donde se encontraba recostado Clyde.

—Lo más seguro.—dijo Lincoln con una mirada de hartazgo ante ese comportamiento.

—¡Hey!—escucharon entonces todos una voz desconocida proveniente de la caja metálica.

—¡No puede ser!—gritó Lana emocionada—¡Espero que esta vez si sea un reno!—dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban, daba saltitos, y se tocaba las mejillas para sostener su sonrisa gigantesca.

—Lo cual es técnicamente impo…—intentó decir Lisa antes de que Lana tirara de la caja a Clyde, provocando que este cayera en la basura y abriera el contenido de la misma.

Dentro de esta se encontraba, para sorpresa de todos, un reno con adornos navideños, de cabello corporal castaño y unas astas imponentes que parecían medir más de treinta centímetros cada una. El animal en cuestión era de alrededor de un metro y cuarenta, con adornos navideños colgando de sus costados. Tales como muérdagos, esferas de navidad a modo de pendiente y un collar parecido a una corona navideña, lleno de Noches Buenas rojas y vivas de color. Estas combinaban con su atracción principal, una nariz más roja que un tomate y que parecía brillar.

La emoción de Lana solo era equiparable a la estupefacción de Lisa, una teniendo los ojos abiertos de la alegría y la otra de lo impactada.

—¿Eso es un reno?—preguntó Leni decepcionada—Pensé que eran negros, blancos y tenían alas.

—Esos son literalmente los pingüinos.—intentó explicarle Lori, pero se detuvo ahí porque volvió a mirar al reno—Y este no es cualquier reno.—dijo al notar su característica principal—Creo que es el mismísimo Rodolfo, el reno.

Todos abrieron sus bocas de la impresión en forma de "o" y suspiraron a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

—Creo que esta vez metiste las narices donde no debías.—hizo una broma Luan.

—¡Ja! ¡Dijiste que me sería imposible capturar uno, me debes dinero Lis!—hizo la mofa Lana a la vez que le mostraba la mano a su hermana menor.

Esta del coraje, se acomodó sus lentes amarillos, especiales para nieve, y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que decía:

—Yo no hice ninguna apuesta.

—Entonces solo perdiste el honor.—le dijo Lana a la vez que volteaba a Rodolfo y lo abrazaba del cuello.

—¿Tú me capturaste?—preguntó el reno causando que todos los Loud se quedaran en shock—Que vergüenza, Chispitas no parara de reír hasta el siguiente siglo…—dijo ya enojado y provocando que su nariz se encendiera de un intenso rojo.

—¡AHHHH y HABLA!—gritó Lana ya fuera de sí y montando encima del animal para abrazarlo mejor—¡El mejor regalo de navidad de la historia! De mí, para mí.—dijo ella comenzando a besar el reno.

—¡Navidad!—de repente recordó Rodolfo—¡Santa! ¡Tengo que volver al polo norte!—gritó el reno a la vez que se escuchaba como si galopara, pero en lugar de correr en línea recta, lo hizo en el aire, elevándose hacia el cielo.

Una vez dejo de galopar, se detuvo a pleno vuelo y fue iluminado por una luz celeste, lo cual lo hizo llegar a niveles de velocidad imposibles de comprender para los chicos abajo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, y un par de nubes en su camino hacia el norte. El único problema era que:

—¡Lana!—gritaron todas sus hermanas antes de comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos por la desaparición de la menor y escandalizarse para recuperarla.

Lincoln y Lisa intercambiaron miradas antes de ver como en el horizonte la luz del rastro de Rodolfo continuaba parpadeando, indicando que si Lana seguía bien sujeta al lomo del animal debería de estar yendo con este en dirección al taller de Santa Claus.

—¡Al polo norte!—dijo Lisa tomando la iniciativa.

—Eso serán muchos litros de gasolina…—dijo Leni—Y solo Lori puede conducir.

—Es imposible llegar al polo norte por tierra hermana, hay océano y muchas fronteras.—intentó explicar Luna.

—¡Tonterías!—dijo Lisa a la vez que presionaba un control remoto y de la calle principal se partía en dos, y de esta partitura se elevaba una especie de submarino con turbinas-Les presento a un submarino aereo, patentado por muah.-presumió Lisa como si fuera una cosa normal y corriente esa invención de más de doce metros de extremo a extremo.

—Creo que nos sumergiremos en una aventura para rescatar a la princesa.—dijo Luan matando dos pájaros de un mismo tiro-Y Lisa, recuerda no elevar nuestras expectativas, jaja, elevar. ¿Entiendes?-todos rodaron los ojos por ese comentario.

—Mientras no usemos vestidos rosas, estoy dentro. —dijo Lucy indiferente, ante todo, excepto a su regla de usar solo negro.

—¡Familia Loud, operación Polo Norte inicia!—dijo Lincoln a la vez que se quedaba a un lado de la puerta, y al abrirla Lisa motivo a sus hermanas para que entraran una por una por la puerta principal.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Corto, pero efectivo. No espero hacer aquí la super mega larga aventura navideña, solo quiero contar una historia que haga pasar unas risitas bobas (¿) Espero no decepcionarlos por lo menos en ese apartado. Soy malo para contar historias cortas…**

 **Por sobre el resto, espero les gustara el fic, al inicio quería meterme con un long fic, pero como vi que "Uno de los chicos" otro fic de la pagina, manejaba más o menos lo que yo quería tratar, así que a manera de respeto, esperare un poco más a ver si el autor decide terminar el fic para comenzar yo con el mío, y tratar de no hacerle competencia :7**

 **Eso y que necesito acabar otro de mis long fics antes de meterme de lleno a uno acá…Ahh…Demasiada presión.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, si les gusto puede dejar review, y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	2. Parte II

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Parte II**

Habían entrado al submarino volador los chicos Loud para rescatar a su hermana Lana, secuestrada por accidente por el mismísimo Rodolfo el reno. Le tocó a Lori sentarse en el asiento de piloto, debido a que por su condición de ser la única que tenía un mínimo de conocimiento sobre conducción.

-Esto será fácil.-dijo Lori con los ojos cerrados y bastante confiada.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la verdadera escena de una película de terror para adolescentes. Una linda vista llenaba el espacio vital de Lori a la vez que buscaba indicios de algo que pudiese entender en ese mar de botones sin sentido y un timón que apenas y se asemejaba al de un barco convencional, siendo más bien el primo cercano de el mando de un avión antiguo, siendo este metálico, plano, medio circular, filoso y lleno de indicadores inentendibles.

-De hecho, reto a Leni a que conduzca esta cosa.-dijo Lori para zafarse de la conducción destinada a un obvio fracaso.

-Por supues…-intentó acercarse la segunda mayor, pero varias hermanas Loud gritaron en negación y saltaron sobre ella.

-Yo lo haré, no esperabas conducir un vehículo inconducible por nadie con coeficiente intelectual tan bajo como para ni siquiera verificar que la escotilla estaba cerrada antes de iniciar al motor.-tomó un par de segundos para tomar aire-De haber sido activado y elevado la presión exterior hubiera actuado sobre la interior y todos se hubiera comprimido volviéndonos picadillo.

Lisa acostumbraba a decir durante los viajes los riesgos de viajar, y aquella parecía no ser la excepción, con diferencia que esta vez no podían ignorarla o forzarla a callar.

-Luna, música de viaje.-le dijo Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

-Como digas hermano.-dicho esto la chica comenzó a intentar componer rock sobre el ruido de Lisa, la cual continuaba hablando continuamente.

El resto de las hermanas pareció suspirar del alivio, Lisa al darse cuenta giro los ojos y presionando uno de los tantos botones cerró la compuerta.

-Uhh, elegante.-dijo Leni una vez estaba cerrada.

-Abrochen sus cinturones.-dijo Lisa con toda la calma, haciendo eso ella misma en el asiento del capitán-¡Y nada de ruidos!-gritó para que Luna callara su música.

-Mhh…Lo haríamos si hubiera asientos…-dijo Lynn buscando desde debajo de las maquinas, solo por si acaso encontraba algo ahí.

-Esta este asiento…-dijo Lucy señalando el único disponible.

El asiento en cuestión estaba bastante gastado y más bien parecía una noble excusa de chatarra, que lo que su propio nombre indicaba en su función. Aun así, todas las hermanas Loud (Lily incluida), miraron con determinación ese asiento y saltaron sobre él para intentar obtenerlo. Hubo gritos, pataleos, arañazos, golpes de cadera, puñetazos en esa bola de humo que se formó alrededor de las hermanas Loud que competían por el lugar.

Lincoln en cambio le dijo a Lisa que si aceptaba que ella fuera en sus piernas. Al inicio Lisa no iba a aceptar, pero al notar que tenía que alzarse demasiado del asiento termino aceptando.

Finalmente, la estala de polvo levantada por la pelea se disipó, permitiendo ver a todas las chicas respirando entre cortadas e intentando golpearse unas a otras de diferentes maneras. Eso hizo que el asiento no solo se separará del suelo, sino que también quedará destrozados, teniendo todas apenas una parte del tapizado cada una. Pero Lisa en lugar de conmoverse, o esperar a que buscaran otro asiento para destrozar, decidió arrancar la nave rápidamente, provocando que se elevaran del suelo a tanta velocidad que las chicas chocaron contra el suelo en el efecto de la gravedad sobre sus cuerpos. Lo siguiente que supieron es que todas se arrastraron por el suelo hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la aeronave.

-…-

El viaje fue bastante más calmado a partir de esa experiencia, incluso Lincoln y Lisa pudieron pararse de su asiento para ir al baño integrado de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, el resto de las chicas Loud se encontraban inconscientes y recargadas una sobre otras en una pared.

Pasadas las horas el cielo resplandeciente matutino dio un vuelco inesperado cambiando al anaranjado atardecer y finalmente al vacío profundo nocturno. Las condiciones en la aeronave eran sorprendentemente taciturnas, en comparación con el ruido salvaje que siempre abundaba en su casa. Solo podrían quejarse de los ronquidos de sus hermanas.

-¿Y estas segura que Lana logró llegar sujeta hasta el polo norte?-preguntó incrédulo Lincoln agachando la mirada a la chica en sus piernas.

-Debería, si no, su cuerpo habrá caído al suelo y sido totalmente pulverizado por el impacto desde esa altura.-explico con sencillez Lisa-Además, es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta.-dijo ya con enfado-Estamos entrando en el cero grados, latitud noventa ene.

-¿En castellano?-preguntó Lincoln desconociendo el significado de esas palabras.

-Me sorprende que viviendo en tan cerca de mi aun no puedas identificar coordenadas cuando las estoy citando, y menos unas tan sencillas de recordar casi tanto como si Lori no supiera la función de un polímero de iones de litio.

Lincoln parpadeó un par de veces, y se vio tentado a ir a preguntar a su hermana mayor. Lisa conocía el resultado, y para ahorrarle vergüenza a su hermana, decidió suspirar a la vez que rodaba los ojos y ceder terreno:

-Una batería de celular para los menos hábiles en la lengua.-dijo finalmente cansada de siempre tener que decaer en términos tan vulgares del vocabulario.

Lincoln, en cambio, estaba seguro que Lori no reconocería ese nombre, aunque fuese algo que usase diariamente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, debido a que finalmente comenzó a notar por la ventana frontal una condensación de copos de nieve tan densa que era imposible el notar un camino fijo. Lisa deicidio volar bajo y buscar desde ese punto el Polo Norte, según ella debían de estar cerca.

Pasaron de extremo a extremo la tormenta, para casi inmediatamente entrar a otra, y otra, y otra. Aquel paraje congelado, con un aterrador parecido al desértico, solo dejaba en total desconcierto a Lincoln. Después de todo, Lana había sido secuestrada por Rodolfo el reno.

-No te decepciones, el Polo Norte es enorme, podría tomarnos semanas y…-intentó explicarle Lisa cerrando los ojos un momento.

-¡Iceberg!-gritó Lincoln moviendo el timón sin permiso de Lisa hacia arriba.

El submarino se precipitó en aceleración hacia arriba, si seguían en esa dirección iban a traspasar la atmosfera. Pero un brusco movimiento de parte de Lisa les permitió respirar tranquilos, debido a que ella apagó los motores y el vehículo se detuvo de continuar ascendiendo.

-Un momento…Estamos en el aire.-dijo Lincoln-¡Enciende los motores!

-Necesitan tiempo para…-demasiado tarde, ahora la aeronave caía en picada hacia el suelo con una velocidad tan alta, que las chicas previamente dormidas ahora se encontraban pegadas al techo por el efecto de la gravedad.

Lisa no esperó a respetar al tiempo con el que en condiciones se debería volver a activar el artefacto, sino que lo arrancó y este se puso en marcha a menos de cuatrocientos metros del suelo. Ella levantó el timón para evitar el estrellato. Doscientos metros y la punta apenas amenazaba con moverse ligeramente hacia arriba. Lincoln se mordió las uñas al ver al suelo tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir el impacto. Cien metros, la inclinación estaba dando resultado, pero la batalla de la aeronave por estabilizarse parecía perdida. Cincuenta metros, aun había esperanza. Veinte metros, Lincoln y Lisa se abrazaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo asustados. Un metro, y…

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lado del Polo Norte, se encontraban los renos de Santa, festejando por haber concluido su entrega de juguetes anuales a los niños bien portados. Los renos bailaban tonadas jamaiquinas, relajantes caribeñas, algunas tonalidades colombianas, entre un candente mango y mamba que los hacía moverse como si no estuviesen agotados.

-¿Qué? Incluso los renos necesitan descanso de tanta música navideña.-dijo un reno con una asta partida a la mitad al lector por tener una imaginación muy libre, de este reno en específico no se separaban dos hembras de la misma raza.

La fiesta de los renos fue interrumpida cuando a toda velocidad apareció una figura de su misma clase, con la diferencia que este tenía una nariz roja.

-Rodolfo…-las dos hembras se apartaron del que estaban y corrieron a socorrer al líder de todos ellos.

-Lamento la tardanza, quedé atrapado en Royal Woods por…-fue entonces que los ojos de Rodolfo se abrieron de par en par "Di algo para no ser el hazme reír" se dijo mentalmente-…ahm…Yo…

-No importa eso en este momento, debemos deshacernos de este cubo de hielo que cargas en la espalda.-dijo un reno especialmente gordo-Oye, parece que…¡No puede ser!-gritó el animal escandalizándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?-toda la fiesta se centró en el trozo gigante de hielo, retirado de la espalda de Rodolfo.

No por nada, dentro del hielo parecía haber un pequeño niño rubio con un complejo alto de suciedad en su cuerpo, pero ropas invernales. Aparentemente el niño había intentado gritar, pero fue congelado debido a los cambios de temperatura que rodearon al reno al volar a esa velocidad en una atmosfera tan elevada.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a Santa.-sugirió el reno gordo.

-¡No!-gritó en cambio el que le faltaba media asta-Si se entera de esto pensara que no podemos hacer el trabajo bien y todo por culpa de Rodolfo.-expreso de mala manera, preocupando a varios oyentes.

-No seas ridículo, los accidentes suceden.-dijo con total calma Rodolfo.

-Sí, si dejamos huellas de nuestra existencia en un tejado es un accidente, pero creo que traer un niño al polo norte cambia mucho la gravedad de la situación.-dijo el reno intentando convencer a todos de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Si me permiten opinar, creo que lo mejor sería…-intentó hablar el reno gordo.

-Shh…-pidieron silencio ambos renos directamente al que había interrumpido, causando que este se aterrara y hundiera su cabeza en la nieve.

-Que Santa lo decida.-intentó ponerles alto una de las renas, pero entonces ocurrió lo que no querían, el hielo comenzó a agrietarse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Yo sé que los capítulos son cortos y van muy directos al grano, pero en realidad no me veo intentando alargar esto, me gustaría terminarlo lo más pronto posible para no retrasarme más de lo debido :3 (Porque lo más seguro es que no lo tenga listo para finalizado el año). No actualice rápido, pero fue porque pase por una situación personal bastante complicada estos últimos días.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, no espero mucho de este fic, pero me divierte escribirlo, aunque no sé cuantas partes serán xd Dejen review si les gusto, les agradecería mucho, suelo responder y nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	3. Parte III

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Parte III**

El cubo de hielo que había caído de la espalda de Rodolfo, con un niño rubio adentro, finalmente estaba agrietándose. Los renos alrededor de este cubo se encontraban preocupados, una cosa era tener un niño congelado en el Polo Norte, y otra muy diferente que un niño vivito y coleando se encontrase en aquel lugar.

Eso incluso asusto al mismo Rodolfo, el cual tuvo que tomar en cuenta las palabras de Chispitas, el reno con medio cuerno. En cambio, Cupido, el reno gordo, continuaba hundiendo la cabeza en la nieve debido a que le aterraba ver el humano. Cometa, la reno que se había separado previamente de Chispitas, al ver las reacciones de todos estos se molestó bastante por ello y les gritó:

—¡Oh vamos, hemos pasado por cosas más difíciles en el pasado!—dijo ella—¡¿Acaso un niño humano nos va a dete…?!

—Ah…—hubo un suspiró por parte de Lana una vez el hielo estuvo lo suficientemente roto—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó al encontrarse en su mirada con un techo de paja.

Todos los renos a su alrededor se habían apartado de la escena para que la pequeña niña no tuviese que verlos de golpe. Estaban juntos detrás de un pino navideños y peleando para ver a quien le tocaba salir para explicarle la situación a la pequeña. Al final de cuentas todos voltearon a Cupido y lo empujaron para que este se viera obligado a salir del escondite, expuesto a la vista de la niña rubia.

—¡Oh otro reno!—gritó llena de alegría Lana y saltando en la nieve—¡Sí! ¡Oh tengo que ir por mi jaula para…!—comenzó ella antes de percatarse del ambiente polar a su alrededor—Un momento, ¿No estamos en Royal Woods?

—¿No eras un niño?—preguntó Cupido causando que sus compañeros se golpearan el equivalente a su frente con sus pezuñas.

—Mhh…No te ves en condiciones para ser un reno de Santa…—se acercó Lana y le dio un par de palmadas en su inmenso estomago—Pero aun así me serás útil de mascota.

—¿Ser útil?—le brillaron los ojos al reno.

—Sí, te llamaré Mark.—dijo echándole un ojo al reno en cuestión—No, eso no suena como nombre de mascota mhhh…—se puso a pensar llevándose una mano al mentón—¡Ya sé!—chascó los dedos—¡Te llamare Rex!

Cupido simplemente giró los ojos e intentó hablar con la pequeña, pero detrás suya el pino navideño se encontraba sacudido, posiblemente por el montonar de risas formadas por sus compatriotas.

—En realidad me llamo Cupido.—intentó explicar el animal.

—¿Enserio?—se decepcionó Lana—Oh, da igual, Cupido, Rex, se parecen.—dijo ella finalmente subiendo sus hombros comprensivos—Lo que no se parece en nada a mi hogar es este lugar, ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó ella ya volviendo a echar un ojo a su alrededor.

—En el Polo Norte.—le dijo finalmente Cupido alzando una pata como si de una presentación se tratase, pero nervioso, tenía miedo que la niña se desmayara por la noticia.

Lana en cambio lanzó un gritó de emoción agudo y fuerte que se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda. Y el reno se asustó cuando de su traje sacó una red de mariposas gigante y comenzó a voltear psicóticamente de un lado a otro para averiguar la ubicación de algo que este no podía comprender.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos Rex?—preguntó ella apuntando con la red de mariposas.

—Cupido…

—Como sea.—le restó importancia Lana con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—De acuerdo, mira niña…—se detuvo un momento para corroborar que fuera efectivamente una infante del género femenino—Necesitas…—intentó inventarse una excusa—¡Terminar este sueño!—dijo eufórico por ocurrírsele tan grata idea.

En cambio, detrás del pino sus compañeros renos volvían a golpear sus pezuñas contra sus frentes por la vergüenza que Cupido les estaba haciendo pasar.

—¿Enserio va a usar la técnica de "Es un sueño"?—dijo Chispitas enojado.

—Oh sí, si lo va a hacer.—ironizó Cometa.

Pero al contrario de las anteriores afirmaciones, esta vez Lana pareció ver sus manos y luego comenzar a sentir su cara, para finalmente pellizcarse.

—¿Solo es un sueño?—preguntó decepcionada—¿No estoy en el Polo Norte?

—Por supuesto que no, eso sería absurdo…—dijo Cupido nervioso al ver esa cara de tristeza de la niña.

—Ohh…—finalmente ella intentó ser fuerte y levantó la mirada—¿Y entonces como terminó este sueño?—dijo ya sin mucho fervor.

—Oh, eso será…—fue entonces que el reno se quedó sin ideas, una vez volvían al Polo Norte la única forma de volver a montar vuelo era con el polvo mágico de Santa Claus, y eso estaba resguardado en su taller—Ahh…Oh, bueno, en realidad no es un sueño, es una pesadilla.—dijo con tono aterrador que solo lo volvió más cómico.

—¿Una pesadilla?—preguntó ella incrédula—Pero ni siquiera tengo miedo…

—Ahm…—el reno comenzó a preocuparse así que tiró un jarrón a su lado con una de sus patas traseras—¡¿Ves?! ¡Uhhhh! ¡Fantasmas!—dijo con una actuación digna de película de clase B.

—Estamos fritos.—tuvo que admitir Rodolfo una vez su amigo dio esa declaración.

—Oh, está bien, fantasmas…—dijo Lana cuestionando un poco su subconsciente—Solo debo despertar de todas formas.

—No puedes, porque…ahh…—se volvió a ver detenido—¡Necesitas de polvos mágicos para que los fantasmas no tomen posesión de tu cuerpo cuando despiertes!

Todos los renos entonces supieron cuál era el plan de Cupido, y tuvieron que agradecer que este al menos tuviera uno, así que salieron de su escondite y se dedicaron a saludar a la chica. A Lana casi se le cayó el corazón al notar otros cuatro renos saliendo desde detrás de un árbol, y entonces supo que ese tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real y que definitivamente estaba en un sueño. Aun así, les tomó tiempo para hacerla entender que a los renos no les gustaban que los montasen como caballos. Después de un rato, y que hicieran un plano del taller de juguetes, idearon una estratagema para recuperar los polvos mágicos.

—Bien niña…—finalmente dijo Chispitas—Vas a disfrazarte de duende navideño para que nos abras esta compuerta…—señaló una puerta que daba con el exterior nevado—Una vez estemos aquí…—movió su marcador a una habitación continua—Burlaremos las cámaras con sombreros de elfos y vuala.—dijo con alegría—Tendremos acceso directo a los polvos para que no te posean…Jeje…—no pudo evitar reírse—¿Quedó claro?

—No realmente…—se rasco la cabeza Lana—¿Me repites por qué no pueden entrar solo ustedes si son mis protectores de pesadilla?

—Porque al ser tu pesadilla solo tú puedes alterar las cosas…—dijo el reno cansado de repetir esa absurdez. Aunque en realidad Santa no les dejaba entrar al taller regularmente, solo Rodolfo al ser el líder, tenía un permiso indefinido.

Todos los renos suspiraron molestos, era la cuarta vez que le explicaban el plan, y aparentemente la niña no terminaba de entender aquella simple estrategia, y realmente no querían poner en marcha el plan si ella no lo entendía del todo.

Mientras tanto, en una triste tundra, cercana al lugar de los acontecimientos se encontraba un submarino estrellado en medio del páramo vacío. Dentro de este se encontraban el resto de las hermanas, y hermano, Loud. Los cuales habían sufrido un accidente aéreo de camino al Polo Norte.

—¿Lisa?—preguntó Lincoln abriendo los ojos a duras penas y tratando de localizar a su hermana más cercana.

—¿Sujetos de pruebas cinco?—la chica también parecía apenas abrir los ojos y buscar a su hermano.

—¿Pu Pu?—en cambio Lily no tardó en hacer lo suyo, provocando que todas despertaran de golpe por el terrible olor y apartarse del monstruo fabricante de esta.

—Oh, mi traje de invierno…—dijo Lola al mirar sus ropas llenas de hollín—¡Esta arruinado!

—Oh, claro, fijémonos en nuestras prendas cuando estamos claramente perdidos a la mitad de la triste y silenciosa nada.—le reclamó Luna molesta.

—Este lugar me gusta.—contradijo Lucy al escuchar la ventisca polar por fuera.

—Siempre había dicho que tenías un corazón de hielo, jaja ¿Lo entienden?—hizo su broma Luan, provocando que todos los ojos giraran en señal de reclamo.

—Yo solo sé que la culpa de toda esta situación la tiene la que condujo esto.—dijo Lori con una mirada clara de enfado.

—Oh, rayos, ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mi?—preguntó Leni acostumbrada a que siempre fuese su culpa.

—No, esta vez no se trata de ti.—le dijo Lori llevándose una palmada a la frente—Lisa, dijiste que tu sabías conducir este aparatejo, cosa extraña.

—Y lo sé conducir, pero como podrás notar las condiciones no son óptimas, la densidad del aire está demasiado condensada para una respuesta satisfactoria y…

—Excusas.—la interrumpió Lori.

—Realmente se nos interpuso un iceberg…—dijo Lincoln defendiendo a su hermana menor y rascándose la nuca en el proceso, mirando hacia abajo para evitar la mirada acusadora de Lori que sabía que vendría.

—¿Se puede decir que no tuvo un éxito Titanic—o?—preguntó Luan volviendo a hacer sus chistes y volviendo a causar miradas torcidas.

—Iceberg o no, confiamos en ella para conducir.—dijo Lori aun tratando de sacar esa furia interior.

—Chicas, ¿Tiene sentido siquiera pelear por esta tontería?—intentó calmar Luna a su hermana.

—La sujeto de pruebas número ocho tiene razón, de nada nos ayudara que desperdiciemos oxígeno y células cerebrales en una situación que esta fuera de nuestro alcance…—dijo Lisa intentando volver a lograr su porte sin interés alguno por lo que suceda, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de comenzar a sudar, realmente nadie quería nunca ver a Lori enfadada.

—Pfff, de acuerdo, entonces tendremos que idear un plan para rescatar a Lana y aparte salir de este lugar.—dijo ella resignada.

—Esta nave tiene arreglo, pero necesitare algo de fuerza para repararla.—aseguró Lisa mirando a todas sus hermanas—Sujeto de pruebas número seis, pareces ser la indicada para este trabajo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lynn antes de que esta siquiera se diera cuenta que era a ella la que se referían.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?—preguntó señalándose—¿Por qué no?

—También necesitare de una candidata con habilidad para los sonidos con facilidad.—dijo ella—Se necesitan que las maquinarias tengan unas cualidades acústicas necesarias en ciertos aspectos, y queremos evitar errores nuevamente.—se justificó.

—Entiendo las indirectas hermanita.—le dijo Luna complacida de quedarse en la nave—No me gustaría decepcionar a Lana…—lanzó una mirada a la tormenta de nieve en el exterior—Pero no la encontraremos si no tenemos esta cosa reparada.

—Y no te olvides de mí, necesitaran coordinación y orden.—le dijo Lori también asustada por la tormenta de fuera, cargaba a Lily en sus hombros, ya con el pañal cambiado.

—El resto puede continuar con la búsqueda de Lana por los alrededores mientras nosotras reparamos esta carcacha.—dijo Lisa complacida—Una vez este restaurado les comunicare por este aparato.—dijo entregándole a Lincoln un broche con una lucecita roja—Cuando cambie a verde vuelvan cuanto antes.—dijo Lisa—Y si encuentran a Lana presiona el botón para que los podamos localizar.

—¿Y si nos perdemos en la tormenta?—preguntó Lincoln asustado.

—Presiona el botón antes de que queden en estado de congelamiento y no les podamos localizar.—dijo Lisa pensativa—Sé que serán rápidos.

Lincoln se detuvo un momento a mirar a su equipo antes de abrir que Lisa le abriera la compuerta del submarino, tenía a Lola, Lucy, Luan y Leni…Esa combinación no le gusto del todo, al fin y al cabo, hubieran venido mejor ciertas otras habilidades.

Pero apenas volteó a ver al resto de sus hermanas, estas le devolvieron una sonrisa tramposa y Lisa finalmente cerró la compuerta. La nieve arreció y se tuvieron que tomar de las manos para no perderse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Como cuando Cupido y yo no sabemos como diablos hacer que la historia avance XD okno, por si se preguntan de donde saque los nombres de los renos… ¡Wikipedia!**

 **Sobre el resto del capítulo, bueno es obvio que estamos llegando al emocionante climax (¿) Ok, realmente si estamos cerca del final, como dije, la historia no aspira a mucho, espero que con otros dos o tres capítulos ya tenerla terminada, y de hecho la estoy actualizando rápido para no tener que terminarla en Febrero o cosas por el estilo.**

 **Por el resto, espero que les siguiera gustando la historia, les doy abrazos por seguir leyendo, agradezco cada review que dejen o hayan dejado y nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	4. Parte IV

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Parte IV**

Se encontraban la mitad de las hermanas Loud intentando reparar el submarino estrellado, siguiendo las órdenes de Lisa con obediencia. Se encargaba Luna de verificar si la maquinaría hacia los sonidos que Lisa le indicaba deberían de hacer, mientras que Lynn movía de un lado a otro, con ayuda de Lori, un pesado equipo de metales para reparar la coraza exterior. En cambio, Lisa no solo dirigía esas reparaciones, sino que también calibraba algunas partes del volante.

Aunque una de ellas se veía preocupada por el escuadrón que habían enviado al exterior previamente:

—Oye Lis, ¿No crees que debimos de acompañar al resto?—preguntó Lynn llevándose una mano a la boca.

Lisa dejo de lado sus instrumentos y lanzó un suspiro:

—Estamos siendo productivos al cien por ciento ahora.—tuvo que admitir Lisa—Si ellos ubican a Lana entonces tendremos medio para escapar.

—Pero, ¿No puede ser un poco peligroso ahí fuera?—le preguntó de nuevo Lynn.

—Por favor, es el Polo Norte, todos saben que no hay vida en este.—dijo Lori cruzándose de brazos después de dejar de lado su labor.

—Sí hermana, ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pueda pasar de todas formas?—dijo Luna también soltándose un poco para contestar a Lynn.

Antes de que alguna pudiese continuar con la conversación fueron interrumpidas porque el submarino fue iluminado por una luz amarillenta que las cegó en su totalidad.

—Tenías que preguntar por lo peor…—ironizo Lori mirando iracunda a Luna a la vez que tomaba a Lily en sus brazos y todas sentían como el submarino comenzaba a temblar.

Al mismo tiempo, a un par de kilómetros a la redonda se encontraban Lincoln, Lola, Lucy, Luan y Leni teniendo las consecuencias de la pregunta de Luna.

—¡Ahhhh!—gritaban todos mientras corrían de un oso polar hambriento.

Lincoln era el que lideraba la carrera invernal, guiándolos directamente hacia una montaña, no muy grande, para intentar perderse de la vista de su persecutor. Leni se detuvo a media subida y le tiró un par de bolas de nieve, causando que este solo se enojara más y aumentara su velocidad.

—¡Ya casi llegamos!—dijo Lincoln una vez estaban a pocos metros de la cumbre.

—¡Y evitaremos que se nos venga en-cima!—incluso en esos momentos Luan encontró un momento para hacer una broma, pero no tuvo tiempo para reír pues tuvo que continuar con la carrera, quedando de última.

Finalmente, Lincoln y Lucy fueron los primeros que llegaron a la parte más alta y vislumbraron una enorme cantidad de luces brillando a la distancia, justo en la colina de bajada se encontraba un cartel que rezaba "Polo Norte". Ambos se miraron y se permitieron sonreír por un momento, antes de que desde su espalda chocaran Lola, Luan y Leni, todos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a deslizarse dando vueltas colina abajo, formando una bola de nieve gigante en el proceso.

El oso polar confundido se quedó viendo la escena antes de voltear de un lado a otro e irse corriendo, a sabiendas que estaba cerca de un lugar prohibido.

Por su parte los renos se encontraban en aquel momento terminando de ajustar su plan con Lana, pero solo tenían un pequeño inconveniente:

—¿Cómo la vestiremos para que pase por duende?—preguntó Cometa la reno a sus compañeros.

—Tenemos paja…—dijo Cupido mirando el techo—Podemos tejerla con facilidad.

—Pero por si no lo recuerdas, los duendes visten de verde, no de amarillo.—dijo entonces Chispitas molesto.

—Tenemos un árbol navideño.—señaló Rodolfo tranquilizando a sus amigos.

Los renos entonces tomaron pezuñas a la obra y comenzaron a hacer el vestido de Lana, poniéndola en un taburete para que estuviera más a su nivel. Era Rodolfo el que dirigía la operación y vestía a Lana a la medida perfecta para hacerla pasar por una duende.

—Mhhh, Leni podría aprender de ustedes.—dijo Lana felicitándolos cuando el trabajo estaba a punto de ser terminado.

—Y listo…—dijo Rodolfo limpiándose unas gotas de sudor en la frente y mirar su trabajo finalizado.

En lugar de encontrarse con una niña que imitase a la perfección uno de los asistentes de Santa se encontró con una vagabunda en miniatura con muchas ramas de árbol de navidad incrustadas en una ropa que parecía a punto de caer de su cuerpo de un momento a otro, lo único que relativamente ayudaba era la gorra de Lana, la cual le hicieron terminar en pico para que esta pareciera uno de los gorros de duendes.

—Sí, definitivamente tenemos que replantear.—dijo Chispitas al ver el producto final y dándole palmadas de pésame a Rodolfo.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta fue abierta y a la habitación entró un duende verdadero con sus ropas clásicas, un traje verde con un gorro de cono rojo y un cascabel como final del adorno. Tenía la misma altura que Lana, lo cual no les sorprendió a los renos, pero si a ella. Además de que llevaba una libreta haciendo anotes, ignorando por completo como todos los renos se asustaron al verlo y acomodaron en fila dejando a Lana detrás de ellos.

—Rodolfo, San Noel te busca para que le des una explicación por tu desaparición en Estados Unidos y…—intentó hablar el duende antes de voltear hacia arriba y encontrarse con el lugar de los renos a medio destruir—¿Qué paso aquí?

—Aterrizaje forzoso.—mintió Cupido mirando de uno a otro lado.

—Como sea, tienes que venir conmigo Rodolfo.—el duende tomo al susodicho de la pezuña y lo obligo a moverse, revelando que detrás de todos ellos se encontraba Lana—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—ahora le preguntó a la chica.

—Yo eh…—comenzó a ponerse nerviosa Lana, los renos le habían dicho que los duendes la buscaban para entregársela al fantasma maligno—Vigilaba a los renos.

El duende parpadeo un par de segundos incrédulo.

—Ahm, de acuerdo, ¿Por qué?

—Porque…Ahm…Santa me envió primero a mi antes que a ti para buscar a Rodolfo, y ellos…Me entretuvieron.—dijo finalmente Lana fingiendo ser uno de los duendes casi con una facilidad intrépida.

—Oh, por supuesto, extraño.—admitió finalmente el duende—¿Vuelves dentro? Están dando un concierto especial.—dijo ya emocionado como si de una compañera real se tratase.

—Por supuesto.—dijo Lana yendo con una sonrisa emocionada y pensando en la envidia que tendría Luna si estuviera en su sueño.

El duende tomo a Lana de su mano y la comenzó a llevar hacia afuera junto a Rodolfo, el resto de los renos se le quedaron viendo con unas nerviosas sonrisas y levantando sus pezuñas, lo cual para ellos era el equivalente a un pulgar arriba.

Los tres llegaron al lugar de operaciones de Santa y entraron por una puerta hecha de caramelo en estado puro. Lana se vio impresionada e intentó darle una lamida a esta, pero fue detenida por Rodolfo, el cual la acercó a su cuerpo para que ella no se fuera a quedar pegada en la puerta por esa tontería, el último duende que lo había hecho aún continuaba pegado a la puerta, y ellos lo saludaron en el camino al pobre duende pegado a la puerta con su lengua.

Una vez adentro el lugar pareció espectacular ante los ojos de Lana, la cual no hacía más que mirar asombrada cada pequeño detalle. Desde las fotos de duendes empleados del mes, aunque el único mes que se leía era diciembre, los marcos eran de chocolate duro. Por no mencionar el piso de fina caoba. O el techo donde colgaban aviones de juguetes que tenían fallas, pero que no quitaban sus hermosos diseños para regalos. Por el suelo vías de trenes, y algunos de estos les faltaban ruedas, a otros les faltaba techo. Incluso una piscina con juguetes veraniegos o de playa, y en estos rezaba "para el Hemisferio Sur".

Dentro del lugar había una suerte de concierto de rock en un escenario central que la chica no alcanzaba a ver por aquellos abundantes sombreros que cubrían todo de su visión dando saltos de la emoción y aclamando tonadas cada vez más fuertes para que quien estuviera tocando los complaciera.

—Por aquí.—señaló un par de salas más adelante—Tu avanza Rodolfo, nosotros continuaremos con la fiesta, y más te vale dar una buena explicación por desertar.

Y así Rodolfo y Lana intercambiaron miradas, asintieron con su cabeza y cada uno continuó con su camino. Lana siguió al duende y se despidió de este una vez se fue a hablar con sus amigos duendes sobre sus trabajos navideños, excusándose con ir al baño. Una vez tuvo esa excusa se ocultó detrás de una pared que daba al salón principal. Lana no recordaba exactamente la ubicación que los renos le habían dado para esa bolsa de polvos contra espíritus. Aunque el lugar la seguía maravillando no se dejó engañar por esa versión del polo norte, era la de sus sueños y seguramente los duendes eran parte de la alegoría de fantasmas para que ella cayera en la trampa y revelara su ubicación. Pero Lana era más inteligente, no iba a salir del papel de duende hasta conseguir la bolsa con los polvos mágicos.

Mientras tanto, una bola de nieve gigante se encontraba en aquel momento pegada al suelo de una pared exterior del taller, y comenzó a deshacerse. Dejando al descubierto varias chicas y un chico medio inconscientes y mareados por rodar colina abajo.

—Ah…Dicen que la vida de muchas vueltas, pero nunca creía que fuera tan literal…—dijo Luan de nuevo incapaz de reír de su propio chiste porque estaba más ocupada intentando levantarse.

—El lindo osito dejo de jugar con nosotros…—fueron las palabras de Leni con una mano en la cabeza y forzando la vista para intentar levantarse.

—Así no se trata a una princesa.—en cambio Lola quitó un pie de Lincoln de su cara y también comenzó a ponerse en pie.

El referido no dijo nada, sino que se levantó y comenzó a notar las cosas a su alrededor.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.—dijo contando primero a sus hermanas y luego a sí mismo—Estamos completos, y estamos en el taller de Santa, no puedo creerlo, Lisa le va a encantar esta noticia.

Fue entonces que Lincoln se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde estaba el broche para comunicarse con Lisa y que esta fuera a su posición.

—Espera, ¿No dijo algo sobre que no lo usáramos sino encontrábamos a Lana primero genio?—le dijo Lola con sarcasmo.

—Oh, rayos, tienes razón.—admitió Lincoln chasqueando los dedos de la ira—Supongo que no nos queda más que preguntarle al que sabe todo lo que hacen los niños alrededor del mundo.

—¿Pie grande?—preguntó Leni.

—Por su… ¿Qué? ¡No!—dijo Lincoln moviendo sus manos para reafirmar la negación—Santa Claus.—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y comenzó a dirigir a todas directamente por los bordes del taller, con sus tres hermanas siguiéndolo y abandonando el montón de nieve de donde habían salido estaban dispuestas a rescatar a su hermana Lana del Polo Norte y volver a casa sanos y salvos.

—Suspiro.—se escuchó desde el interior de ese montón el hablar de una niña—La historia de mi vida.—dijo al voltear en ambas direcciones y darse cuenta que estaba sola.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	5. Parte V

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Parte V**

Mientras, coincidencialmente, la banda enfrente del escenario, tocaba una mezcla de música rock combinada con un toque jugoso de espionaje. Se encontraba Lana realizando movimientos escurridizos para evitar llamar la atención, como colocarse detrás de las puertas. Saltar a las macetas y enterrarse a sí misma, para después levantar la cabeza y con ella también las raíces de la planta.

—Uh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó un duende ya que la chica estaba haciendo esas acciones a pleno salón principal y con varios duendes navideños mirándola con cejas levantadas.

—Oh…Yo…Solo verificaba las plantas.—dijo ella con un nerviosismo imposible de controlar y la boca cerrada del mismo nerviosismo.

Todos los duendes voltearon la mirada al escenario, ignorando que Lana aprovechó entonces para entrar en una habitación cercana al lugar donde fabricaban los juguetes. Un almacén de magia que estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar hasta que volviera a comenzar la fabricación de los juguetes para los niños alrededor del mundo.

—Oh vaya…—se maravilló Lana—Me pregunto ¿Qué hará esto?—dijo tocando una cazo de agua, el cual al tocar esa agua con una ramita de la planta previamente usada causo que esta se duplicara y saltara a su lado después de ser reflejada en el agua—Cool.—dijo ella con los ojos brillando, ignorando por completo que a tan solo dos metros a su espalda se encontraba una bolsita con polvos mágicos.

Mientras tanto, se encontraban Lincoln y sus tres hermanas caminando plácidamente por los alrededores del taller, un fuerte ruido se escuchaba del interior y estos parecieron buscar con más urgencia la puerta de entrada con Santa Claus. Tanto fue su rodeo, que sin darse cuenta terminaron antes en los establos que, en la entrada, aunque tres de ellos pasaron por alto esa parte.

—Un momento, ¿Estos no eran los pingüinos que secuestraron a Lana?—dijo Leni antes de que todos pasaran de largo esa parte.

Al escuchar esa voz, Cupido, Chispitas y Cometa dieron media vuelta, los tres estaban viendo por la ventana. Ambos grupos intercambiaron miradas, y entonces los humanos gritaron, al igual que los renos.

—¡Más niños humanos!—gritó Chispitas histérico.

—Ahora sí nos despiden, ahora sí nos despiden…—repetía varias veces Cupido mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo.

—Los renos…Hablan…—en cambio Lincoln se encontraba demasiado enfocado en ese aspecto.

—Hey, Linc, respira, ¿Acaso te comió la lengua un reno?—se detuvo Luan para hacer el chiste y esta vez alcanzar a reír.

Todo era un caos total, gritos, miradas de terror, monólogos sobre despidos o estar chiflados, la risa de Luan, hasta que:

—¿Por qué gritamos?—preguntó entonces Leni.

—Un momento, ¡Ustedes secuestraron a mi hermana!—reacciono Lola y apuntó a los renos mientras se remangaba su abrigo—Oh, disfrutare tanto haciendo esto…—tenía una mirada enloquecida y los fuegos del infierno se armaban a su espalda.

—¡¿Ustedes realmente son hermanos de esa tal Lana?!—preguntó Chispitas incrédulo—¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Seremos despedidos!—dijo tapándose los ojos, y lanzándole un golpe con la pezuña en el hombro a Cupido.

—Auch.—dijo el afectado.

—No puedo creer que esté hablando con renos…—dijo Luan semi impactada—Supongo que reno-varemos conocimientos.—dijo riéndose ella misma, sus chistes cada vez se volvían más complicados de hacer, y ni siquiera los renos le encontraron gracia—¿Qué? Fue gracioso.—dijo Luan.

—No, no lo fue.—dijo cortante Chispitas.

—De hecho, sí lo fue…—intentó hablar Cupido, pero Chispitas le mando a callar.

—De acuerdo, no queremos afectarles.—dijo Lincoln—Solo dígannos donde esta Lana y nos iremos en el submarino.

—¿Los humanos pueden llegar al Polo Norte en submarino?—preguntó Cometa atónita y consternada.

—Sí, volamos a toda velocidad para alcanzar al otro pingüino con la nariz roja y…—comenzó a explicar Leni, señalando su nariz en el proceso.

—¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?!—entonces Chispitas carraspeo y amenazó con lanzarse sobre la susodicha—¡Esos desdichados del Sur no tienen el carácter suficiente para ayudar a Santa!—dijo finalmente el reno, que estaba en contra de los pingüinos.

—Su amiga, se encuentra en una misión secreta importante para nosotros, recuperar los polvos de Santa y así poder llevarla a casa sana y sal…—dijo finalmente dándose cuenta que ahora esa misión ya no era necesaria.

—¿Misión secreta?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender muy bien—¿Todo esta bien?

—Ah…—fue Cupido el que comenzó a temblar—¡Ella esta consiguiendo polvos mágicos hurtándoselos a Santa, pero no sabe nada porque cree que esta en una pesadilla con fantasmas que la van a poseer y…!—fue silenciado por Chispitas.

—Está delirando…—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—Su amiga realmente está consiguiéndonos cosas para nosotros, le dijimos que era misión secreta…—dijo finalmente con tanto nerviosismo que solo Leni se pudo creer esa historia—Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no la esperan?

—Lincoln, creo que ya puedes comunicarte con Lisa.—le cedió permiso Lola a la vez que miraba a los renos y comenzaba a preguntar cosas importantes—¿Qué cosas creen que le guste a Santa que una niña como yo haga para que me traiga regalos?—dijo lanzando al último una mirada dulce.

—No te conozco niña…—admitió Chispitas—Y no me interesa conocerte, solo…Se buena, y magia, cosas así, no sé, solo soy el transporte.—dijo fastidiado y rodando los ojos.

Iba a tocar entonces su comunicador Lincoln cuando la puerta de los renos fue abierta y de esta salió el mismo duende que antes se había llevado a Lana, de nuevo miraba a sus apuntes, pero aquella vez todos se quedaron quietos y no cubrieron a la banda de niños por el miedo.

—Cupido, Santa te necesita para que confirmes la versión de Rodolfo…—fue perdiendo intensidad en el nombre del último debido a que levantó la mirada y se encontró con cuatro niños humanos—¿Qué significa esto?—dijo mirando primero a los renos y luego a los niños para luego dar un largo suspiro y presionar un botón en un artefacto de su muñeca—Confía en los renos, decían, los pingüinos no son tan listos, decían, y ahora hay una plaga de niños humanos…Ah, ¡Guardias!

Lincoln y sus tres hermanas fueron rodeadas más rápido de lo que canta un gallo por una docena de guardias duende que vestían igual que el susodicho, pero su chaleco verde no tenía mangas. Hubo un "glup" general cuando todas tragaron en seco, fueron atadas junto a su hermano con un lazo de caramelo y comenzaron a ser arrastradas dentro por la fuerza. Los renos también fueron obligados a entrar con ellos a modo de castigo.

—¡Podrán doblegar nuestros espíritus, pero jamás nuestros cuerpos!—dijo Leni intentando sonar valiente—Lo aprendí en clase de literatura, ¿Qué tal lo hice?—preguntó a sus hermanaos sonriendo.

Todos ellos fueron arrastrados hasta el salón principal, donde todos los duendes se les quedaron viendo con miradas de reproche. Lincoln sudaba del nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente volteó al escenario, donde escuchó suspiros y su propio nombre.

—¿Lincoln?—preguntó una Lori asustada, enfrente de un piano y con grilletes.

Fue sorpresa para el grupo de rescate que ella, Lisa, Lynn, Luna y Lily estuvieran atadas y todas tuvieran un instrumento que tocaran, Lynn tenía sonajas, Lisa una flauta, Luna una guitarra eléctrica (parecía ser la única que realmente disfrutaba todo eso).

—¿Estamos reuniendo la banda?—hizo la broma Luan no pudiendo resistirse, aunque esta vez tuvo la aprobación de los duendes.

—Estamos perdidos, no hay forma de salir de esta…—fue lo único capaz de decir Lincoln.

—Sí, todos ustedes tocaran un concierto eternamente.—dijo un duende con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No son muy agradables que digamos…—le dijo Lola molesta.

—Trabajamos como esclavos todo el año, ¿Es tan malo querer un día libre por lo menos con buena música?—le contradijo otro de los duendes que se encontraba hasta el fondo.

—No sabemos tocar instrumentos.—dijo Leni asustada—¡¿Me reprobaran en clase de música?!

—No llevamos clase de música…—tuvo que decir Lori para calmar el nerviosismo de ella.

Al mismo tiempo Lana se encontraba en esa habitación cercana comenzando a hacer doble de todos los objetos, primero lo hizo con su gorra, luego con varias ramitas. Y cuando lo hizo con una pelota esta se duplicaba cada vez que rebotaba con el agua.

—Woah, esto es divertido…—dijo ella ya totalmente olvidada de su misión—Siento que debería estar haciendo algo importante…—dijo mirando de uno a otro lado, deteniendo su mirada en objetos de la habitación como un trineo, collares para perros gigantes y llenos de cascabeles, incluso una fuente de chocolate que estaba cerca.

Ella alzó los hombros en señal de que aquello le daba igual, y continuó con sus investigaciones sobre hasta qué punto podía duplicar las cosas. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea que solo podría ser posible en un sueño. ¿Y si se duplicaba ella misma?

Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero después de todo era un sueño con renos parlantes, fantasmas y parrandas de duendes navideños, ¿Qué podía tener de extraño una doble suya? Al meter su dedo índice en el agua, esta reflejó inmediatamente una Lana totalmente idéntica a ella, y al final fue lanzada fuera del cazo con fuerza.

—¿Lana?—preguntó la original.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso!—respondió el clon—¿Estoy viva?—dijo toqueteándose su cuerpo y comenzando usar sus sentidos—¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Claro que estoy viva!—tomó del pie a Lana y comenzó a olerla.

—Jeje, me gusta tu espíritu…—rio la original antes de que su doble estirara accidentalmente de más su pie y provocara que Lana cayera contra el suelo y al hacerlo derribó el agua del cazo.

—Oh, oh…—dijeron ambas antes de que el agua en el suelo comenzara a iluminar sus rostros preocupados.

Desde el escenario se encontraba Lincoln Loud intentando moverse para que los duendes no le obligasen a ponerse frente a un micrófono. El resto de las chicas también se encontraba resistiéndose ante la cantidad de duendes.

—No intenten luchar, solo perderán…—dijo Lynn avergonzada de sí misma.

—No te pagamos para dar consejos.—dijo un duende quejándose porque ella hablara.

—No nos van a pagar nada por esto.—dijo Lori sarcástica y enojada a ese duende, causando que estos solo rieran fuertemente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—fue entonces que una puerta que daba al final de unas escaleras fue abierta de golpe, revelando una gran silueta saliendo de su interior y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Al salir de su escondite, encontraron a la figura de Santa Claus, acercándose por las escaleras, detrás suya un reno con nariz roja y cara avergonzada le seguía. Todos los duendes se le quedaron mirando a la figura antes de hacerse hacia atrás con reverencias, algunos inclinándose tanto que terminaban chocando sus narices contra el piso. El hombre vestía su figura de un traje de chaleco y pantalón rojo, con un cinturón negro, y zapatos del mismo color. Siempre acompañado de su estómago enorme, barba aún más grande, y gorro en forma de cono. Su mirada, aunque siempre pintada apacible, se veía claramente molesta en aquel momento.

—Lo lamento tanto…—dijo Rodolfo avergonzado al ver a sus amigos, antes de darse cuenta que no estaban solos—¿Pero qué…?

—Santas barbas…—dijo el hombre mayor—Familia Loud, ¿Verdad?—dijo una vez reconoció sus rostros y con cierto deje de que aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto—Sí, sí, son los únicos que pudieron hacer esto…—dijo finalmente rascando su barba—Tendrán que acompañarme, renos, ustedes también.—señalo a sus empleados—Y a todos los duendes que hayan tenido que ver con secuestrar niños para que les tocasen rock, tendrán un severo recorte de salario.—al parecer sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba.

Hubo un suspiro de decepción general, antes de que varios duendes soltaran de sus grilletes a Lily, Lisa, Lynn, Lori, y Luna. Aunque esta última no deseaba y decía que podía seguir tocando para los duendes por amor al arte.

—Vaya, pie grande se veía más intimidante por la tele.—dijo Leni al acercarse a Santa Claus.

—Es un honor estar frente a usted, oh gran Santo…—trato de hacer lisonja Lola y poniéndose en la misma posición que los duendes.

—¿Pero que hace una familia de tan buenos…Relativamente buenos, niños y adolescentes por el Polo Norte?—preguntó Santa—No me digan que no les basto con los regalos que les di, de Lori lo entiendo.—dijo, causando que ella se sintiera ofendida—Pero del resto.

—Yo podría explicarlo.—desde detrás del susodicho apareció Lucy, provocando que Santa, sus hermanas, los renos y los duendes dieran un salto asustados por la intromisión.

—Lucy Loud, el corazón de Santa no estaba listo para esa clase de sorpresas…—dijo el hombre llevándose un pañuelo a la frente.

—¿Qué Lucy no estaba con ustedes?—preguntó Lori a Lincoln.

—Oh cielos, Lucy ¡Olvidamos que teníamos a Lucy!—gritó Lincoln apenado.

—Puntos menos para la lista de los buenos.—anotó Santa comenzando a bajar de posición a Lincoln—Bien Lucy, supongo que es tu turno de explicarnos todo lo que esta…

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hablar la puerta donde antes se había encontrado Lana fue abierta, y de la habitación salieron disparadas cientos de ellas a toda velocidad, provocando que la confusión afectará a todos, incluso a Lucy, mientras tanto el salón era llenado por la pequeña niña rubia repetida una y otra vez.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—El siguiente capítulo ya es el final (¿) Me gustaría acabar aquí, pero son las 3 am, y como para poner todo lo que necesita el final… En fin, vuelvo dentro de poco :D**


	6. Parte VI Final

_**Una aventura Naviloud**_

 **Parte VI**

-Hey Lincoln.-habló Lana a su hermana.

-No, es mi turno de hablar con Lincoln.-le contradijo Lana.

-Es evidente que ustedes no saben que soy yo la que debería hablar con Lincoln.-dijo entonces Lana.

-Lana, no me obligues a hacer eso que no me gusta.-dijo ofendida una nueva Lana.

-Tu no me conoces.-respondió Lana a Lana.

El chico Loud referido abrió de par en par los ojos, desesperado por ser el centro de atención de la repetida voz de su hermana una y otra vez. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Lana, y con Lana, y Lana, de hecho, se encontró a su hermana repetida una y otra vez. Estaba rodeado, ¿Era acaso una de ellas? No, él seguía pensando que era él, sin embargo, el ser el único entre ellas lo volvía una mota de polvo entre el indistinguible rubio cubierto por una gorra roja.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó entonces Lincoln, sorprendiendo a las Lanas.

-Ya despertó.-dijo una de ellas.

-¡Es mío!-se lanzó sobre el susodicho otra Lana.

-¡NO!-gritaron varias, y Lincoln solo tuvo tiempo de tragar en seco antes de que más de una docena de Lanas saltaran encima suya y comenzaran a pelear, creando una nube de polvo en la cual se encontraba atrapado.

Lincoln Loud salió disparado de aquel revuelto y aterrizó encima de una batería, fue rodeado nuevamente por varias de sus hermanas siendo amables para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No, no, no…-se resistió a la ayuda, apartándolas a todas y se levantó por su propia cuenta.

Él sabía que no iba lograr nada intentando que ellas le dijeran nada, después de todo los renos le habían mentido sobre todo el propósito por el cual Lana se encontraba ahí. Y ahora su hermana debería estar creyendo que aquello no era más que una simple pesadilla. De todas maneras, Lincoln tenía que ideárselas para llamar la atención.

-Ahm, Lana.-se acercó entonces a una de ellas que no se encontraba ofendida por su previo rechazo.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-respondió ella con total confianza.

-¿No sabes donde se encuentra Lori?-preguntó Lincoln, a lo que Lana negó con la cabeza-¿Y Lisa?-una nueva señal de negación-¿Santa Claus?¿Tu verdadera yo? ¿Rodolfo el reno?-dijo lo último con ironía.

-Oh, Rodolfo, se encuentra por halla, vengo de abrazarlo, es tan suave.-apuntó hacia su derecha, bajando del escenario, donde había una gran acumulación de ella misma.

-Gracias Lana.-le dijo Lincoln antes de salir lanzado hacia la única pista que tenía delante suya.

Una vez logró hacer pasar de lado a todas sus hermanas, se encontró con el referido reno de nariz roja, el cual era abrazado por una docena de sus hermanas y se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta por la cual salieron todas esas Lanas.

-¡Rodolfo!-gritó Lincoln acercándose cada vez más al reconocido.

El susodicho se encontraba cansado, y se veía en sus ojos el agotamiento de estar rodeado por tantas clones iguales de una niña que solo deseaba mimarlo y que montaran sobre su lomo.

-Tu eres uno de los Loud, ¿No es así?-dijo el reno conociendo la respuesta-¿Esto es normal en su vida diaria?-preguntó intentando quitarse de encima a una Lana salvaje.

-Más de lo que imaginas.-tuvo que admitir Lincoln, no sin antes ayudar nuevamente al reno-Chicas, este reno necesita un descanso.-apartó a varias de sus hermanas.

Después de varios reclamos de "No es justo" o "Ya era mi turno" Lincoln giró los ojos molesto y tomo de su bolsillo una galleta, la cual lanzó a gran distancia y provocó que más de una docena de sus hermanas fueran tras ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Rodolfo.

-No importa, tenemos que ir a un lugar privado…-dijo Lincoln tomando al reno y obligándolo a que se moviera.

Lograron pasar desapercibidos gracias a que en el centro del escenario había una pelea entre varias Lanas para poder pasar tiempo con Lincoln y otra pelea más allá por la dichosa galleta. Ambos entraron en la habitación donde todo eso comenzó y suspiraron aliviados cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Eso está de locos.-dijo Rodolfo.

-¿Qué rayos le hicieron a mi hermana?-en cambio Lincoln se puso molesto-¿Secuestro? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Misiones secretas? ¿Clones?-preguntó con ira-Hay películas de clase B con más lógica.-le dijo molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando y echándole la culpa al que lo inicio todo.

-Hey, a mí no me mires, tu hermana me secuestro a mi primero y se montó en mi espalda, no me di cuenta que estaba ahí…-dijo Rodolfo encendiendo su nariz roja.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, Lincoln defendiendo su postura de que toda la culpa la tenía el reno y el contrario afirmando que era culpa de la susodicha. Cayeron en argumentos tan banales que estaban incluso al borde del insulto cuando el chico se desesperó de estar escuchando prorrogas.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Lincoln bastante fastidiado-¡Solo dime cómo revertir esto!-le dijo a medio pulmón.

-No tengo idea, tu hermana utilizó el tazón de Jano hasta dejarlo vacío.-dijo el reno decepcionado-El Dios de las dos caras, dueño de las puertas.-dijo Rodolfo con toda tranquilidad-Santa, hace muchos años creó este tazón con la habilidad de copiar todo lo que caiga en el agua para poder repartir de mejor manera los regalos.-dijo Rodolfo-No creerás que todas las muñecas son únicas y distintas hechas a mano una de otra, ¿Verdad?

-Interesante.-dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo-¿Y cómo sirve a la contraria?

-Interesante pregunta, y esa tiene una respuesta muy…No tengo idea.-fue sincero el reno navideño.

-¡AHHHH!-volvió a gritar Lincoln-¡No estamos llegando a nada!

-Tal vez Santa sepa cómo hacerlo.-dijo Rodolfo inseguro.

Lincoln notó ese tono de voz y levantó una ceja para hacerle saber que él estaba buscando respuestas. Cosa que hizo enojar a Rodolfo.

-No tenemos más opción.-dijo el reno ofendido y logrando que Lincoln suspirara y asintiera-Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer algo para para pasar por encima de todas esas…-se detuvo un momento a mirar una bolsa de polvos a la espalda del niño.

-¿Por encima de esas…?-le invitó a proseguir Lincoln.

-Ja, tu hermana ni siquiera tomó el polvo para volar.-dijo Rodolfo señalándole el objeto a Lincoln.

El susodicho miró hacia donde el reno se encontraba apuntando y tomó la bolsa en cuestión. Al desatar el hilo que la mantenía cerrada se encontró con un polvo blanco que toco con su dedo. Miró de vuelta a Rodolfo y luego a su dedo, el reno le explicó que era para volar. Lincoln entonces le paso un poco a Rodolfo de mano a pesuña.

Al tener el polvo en la mano, Rodolfo levantó la nariz e insertó el polvo blanco por esta aspirando profundamente. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir nada más, la figura del reno comenzó a dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo. Después de un par de segundos Rodolfo se elevó en vuelo gracias a una estela de arcoíris (casi iguales al nuevo color de sus ojos) y una nariz tan roja que un faro no tendría que envidiarle a la luz emitida.

-¿Rodolfo?-preguntó entonces Lincoln.

El reno en cuestión tosió un poco y se detuvo con formalidad frente a Lincoln.

-Oh, lamento tanto que hayas visto eso.-dijo avergonzado-Perfecto, sube a mi lomo y volemos sobre el taller para buscar a Santa.-propuso Rodolfo y su propuesta fue acatada por Lincoln-¿Puedes decir arre caballito?-preguntó el reno con una mirada extraña.

-No.

Después de un suspiro de decepción salió de la habitación como una bala Rodolfo, pasando por encima del mar de chicas vestidas de elfo navideño. Subió hasta arriba noventa grados y se posicionaron encima de todo el taller.

-Esta cosa es gigantesca…-dijo Lincoln asombrado por el tamaño del mismo.

-No escatimamos en magia.-le respondió Rodolfo sobrevolando la zona-¿Ves alguna señal?-preguntó Rodolfo.

-No…-dijo Lincoln-Ni siquiera puedo ver a mis hermanas, los duendes u otro reno…-dijo el chico bastante desesperado.

Rodolfo comenzó a volar a toda velocidad por el taller, dejando que Lincoln apenas se pudiera sujetar a su lomo y provocando que varias Lanas salieran disparadas hacia distintos lados por culpa de su vuelo rápido.

-¡Espera!-dijo Lincoln deteniendo a Rodolfo-Creo que puedo encontrar a una de mis hermanas…

-¿Y eso de qué nos servirá?-preguntó Rodolfo-Necesitamos a Santa.

-Es la niña genio que nos trajo hasta aquí.-le dijo Lincoln.

-¿Una niña que los trajo al Polo Norte?-preguntó Rodolfo consternado-Tal vez sea de ayuda…-dijo ya dejándose llevar por el razonamiento de Lincoln.

Lincoln entonces tocó en el pecho de su camiseta un botón rojo de el broche que Lisa le había dado antes de salir del submarino. Al momento, escucharon a la distancia una alarma sonar. Rápidamente ambos salieron disparados gracias al poder del arcoíris en dirección a la alarma proveniente de un reloj, pegado a una mano, que sobresalía de una pequeña montaña de Lanas.

Al estar cerca Lincoln y Rodolfo aparataron a las pequeñas copias con una facilidad increíble y dejaron al descubierto que debajo del montonar de chicas había una pequeña niña de lentes amarillos que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-He visto cosas horribles…-dijo Lisa en posición fetal y chupándose el pulgar contrario a la mano que sobresalía-Apreció que encontraste a la sujeto de pruebas número tres…-dijo Lisa con nerviosismo.

-Lis, tienes que ayudarnos, necesitamos revertir todo esto.-le dijo Lincoln ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Y resolveremos esto montados en un rangifer tarandus volador?-preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos de manera casi lunática-No lo creo…-dijo para volver a chuparse el dedo.

-Oh vamos Lisa.-le intentó convencer Lincoln con una mirada de cachorrito que fracaso monumentalmente, provocando que Lincoln suspirara decepcionado y fuera al plan B-Si lo haces te dejaré hacer un experimento, libre de preguntas, conmigo como sujeto de pruebas.-dijo con monotonía.

-¿Cualquier experimento?-parecía que aquellas palabras animaron a su hermana pues los ojos le brillaron con alegría-¿Sin límites?

-¿Si digo que sí subirás de una vez?-preguntó Lincoln ofreciéndole la mano.

-Hubiera aceptado solo con una simple galleta, pero trato hecho como dicen en el léxico moderno.-dijo Lisa tomando la mano de su hermano y montando encima de Rodolfo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Metí solo referencias del panteón romano para que no me mataran por el nombre del reno Cupido y…**

 **¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dije que este era el capítulo final, y por mis ##### que este será el #### capítulo final.**

… _ **Ahora mismo.**_

Una vez en el lomo de Rodolfo comenzaron los tres a dar vueltas por el taller buscando si por encima del mar de Lanas encontraban señales de alguien con vida que no fuera la repetición de ella hasta el infinito.

Lisa utilizó su reloj alarma y con un destornillador lo alteró para que sirviera como rastreador. Después de varios intentos dando vueltas por el lugar dijo que ella no podía hacer nada debido a la contaminación aérea del polvo soltado por la suciedad de su hermana multiplicada en infinidad de ocasiones.

-¿Alguna idea de donde podrían tener a Santa oculto?-le preguntó Lincoln a sus acompañantes.

-Conociendo a Lana, lo más seguro es que este pidiéndole una lista de deseos.-dijo Lisa conociendo a su hermana.

-Pero hay cientos de ellas y…-dijo Lincoln para detenerse un segundo y suspirar-Sí, totalmente Lana.-dijo finalmente aceptando que eso es lo que ella haría-Rodolfo, ¿Algún lugar donde ella podría ir a pedirle deseos a Santa?-preguntó entonces Lincoln.

-En la habitación de Santa.-explicó Rodolfo para desviar su vuelo-Esta hasta el otro lado del taller.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Salieron disparados por encima de la marea y a toda velocidad atravesando una gran fábrica de juguetes, desde la banda transportadora de esta, las calderas, la fosa de los dinosaurios…

-No preguntes por la lógica en un lugar de magia.-interrumpió Lisa a un Lincoln que le iba a preguntar a su hermano.

Y continuaron volando sobre el lomo de Rodolfo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona un poco más pequeña, donde toda la decoración metálica se había perdido por una más cálida y hogareña. Aquella parte debía de ser la parte del taller donde se hospedaban los habitantes del Polo Norte.

Lincoln y Lisa afilaron la mirada para finalmente encontrar la sagrada habitación de Papa Noel, en la cual había otras cientos de Lanas, también peleando. Pero estas peleaban por un motivo distinto ya que decían "Yo será la primera que se sienta sobre Santa". No tardaron en llegar al lugar en cuestión y ver la montaña de ellas peleando, dejando una estela de polvo.

-¿Tienes más galletas?-preguntó Rodolfo a Lincoln, el cual negó.

-¿Galletas?-en cambio todas las Lanas se detuvieron en el acto y voltearon a ver con sus ojos iluminados a Rodolfo.

El reno estuvo a punto de negar cuando Lisa le mando a callar poniendo su mano en la boca del animal y con una mirada maliciosa.

-Sí, Rodolfo tiene varias galletas en su pelaje…-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Quieren galletas?

-¡GALLLETAS!-varias de ellas saltaron para atrapar al reno.

-Lisa.-le dijo Lincoln molesto sabiendo que iba a ocurrir cuando ella le tomó de la mano y lo obligo a bajar.

Una vez ambos estuvieron abajo, Rodolfo comprendió la situación y salió corriendo como un rayo. Todas las Lanas de aquella habitación lo miraron salir disparado a toda velocidad y con gritos de ruegos fueron tras él. Una vez se fueron la mayoría de estas en estampida, Lincoln y Lisa pudieron ver a una figura de ropas rojas y con varios moretones.

-¡Santa!-gritó Lincoln ayudando al hombre mayor a ponerse de pie-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por las barbas de mi buen amigo Merlín…-susurró el hombre aceptando la mano de Lincoln y poniéndose en pie-¿Qué tanto paso en mi día libre?

De cerca era aún más viejo de lo que Lincoln hubiera querido reconocer, todas sus arrugas de su cara resaltaban especialmente una piel curtida y maltratada. Por no mencionar que la barba parecía humedecida.

-Santa, lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando.-le dijo Lincoln con cierta esperanzas de no terminar en la lista negra-Pero Rodolfo me contó que Lana uso el tazón de Jano y…

-¡¿El tazón de Jano?!-dijo el hombre alterado-Maldita sea, y yo pensaba que llevar tantos regalos por su chimenea era demasiado estrés para este pobre hombre…-dijo Santa-Ahora me dices que Lana hizo algo con mi tazón de Jano…Ah…No hay suficiente galletas de chispas de chocolate que sirvan para ponerlos de vuelta en la lista blanca…

-¿Ni siquiera las galletas de jengibre?-preguntó Lincoln preocupado antes de que Lisa le golpeara el hombro y tosiera con una mirada de "Recuerda para que estamos aquí"-Oh, cierto.-rio Lincoln a modo de disculpa-Santa, necesitamos una manera de volver todo este caos a la normalidad.

-¿Ósea hacer que Lana deje de repetirse hasta el infinito?-preguntó el hombre sacudiendo su barba-Hay una solución fácil.-dijo el hombre-Podríamos rescatar al resto de los duendes, renos, tus hermanas, tomar dinamita, una Lana, e iniciar un nuevo taller por otra montaña del Polo Norte.-dijo Papa Noel haciendo que Lisa y Lincoln lo vieran boquiabiertos-¿Qué? Por algo le llevo regalos a los niños, los padres me demandarían de lo contrario…

-¿No hay una solución menos volátil?-preguntó entonces Lincoln moviendo sus manos para intentar indicar que aquella idea era peligrosa.

-La otra es…-dijo para antes detenerse-Si encontrásemos el tazón en cuestión tiene dos caras, igual que Jano, el agua es la doble cara sabia y justa entregada por Saturno, pero la reliquia como tal tiene sus propiedades por la cara guerrera del hijo de Apolo.-dijo provocando que Lisa girara los ojos y Lincoln se perdiera-El agua representa lo bueno, con estos inconvenientes, mientras que siempre pensé que la parte mala, la de volver el objeto nuevamente simple agua, nunca tendría su yang…Interesante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lincoln.

-El ying y el yang, el mal y el bien respectivamente hablando.-le explicó Lisa-Es una filosofía china sobre el equilibrio, todo lo que sea bueno siempre tiene algo malo y viceversa.-dijo ella de la manera más fácil.

-¿En cristiano?-en cambio Lincoln no entendió ni pio.

-El agua copia a Lana, el tazón convierte a las copias en agua.-le dijo Lisa suspirando decepcionada.

-Oh, eso ya lo entendí.-dijo Lincoln afirmando con su pulgar, aunque dentro de él se pellizcaba su cerebro para entender que procedía a suceder.

-Solo nos queda encontrar el tazón.-dijo Santa ya muy convencido de que ese era un buen plan.

Pero entonces se dieron cuenta que la manada salvaje de Lanas, que perseguían a Rodolfo, se acercaban a una alarmante velocidad. Y ellos se encontraban indefensos entre aquel tsunami de niñas que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Lincoln, ¿Siempre quisiste una tabla de surf?-preguntó Santa.

-No.-contestó este sin entender.

-Muy tarde.-dijo Santa tomando una puerta de su taller y derrumbándola-Súbanse niños, viene una ola grande.-dijo el hombre ofreciéndole lugar a los dos Loud.

Lincoln y Lisa voltearon a verse para luego sonreír. Ambos montaron con ganas sobre la improvisada tabla de surf antes de que la marea de Lanas llegara sobre ellos, y los comenzaran a impulsar para montar su ola mortífera. La emoción de los tres era tanta que incluso Lisa se permitió tocar la ola en cuestión para dejar un rastro suyo, aunque aquella idea no termino muy bien porque terminó con cinco gorras sucias de su hermana mayor. La ola finalmente chocó contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que Rodolfo daba media vuelta, y los tres tripulantes de la tabla se preparaban para continuar con la carrera para alcanzar al reno volador.

-Parece que remontamos.-Santa se sujetó de ambas extremidades de la tabla a la vez que se ponía de pie con mayor fluidez y montaba mientras Lincoln y Lisa se sujetaban de la tabla.

-¡Rodolfo!-gritó Lincoln desde la parte baja con temblor en la voz debido a como temblaba la puerta.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-el reno comenzó a volar en reversa para mirar a Lincoln.

-¿Sssabes ddondde esttta el tazzzón de Jano?-preguntó un cada vez más tembloroso Lincoln.

-Podría estar en la habitación de los polvos.-dijo el reno.

-Llévanos ahí Rodolfo.-le ordeno Santa con autoridad a la vez que gritaba emocionado por la ola.

-A la orden señor.-el reno volvió a ponerse a toda marcha, después de un saludo militar, para que toda la marea de Lanas (ola que estaba a punto de llegar hasta el techo) fueran directamente al salón principal.

Volvieron a atravesar a los dinosaurios, las calderas, la banda transportadora, la pequeña montaña de Lanas donde había sido enterrada Lisa, y finalmente llegaron al salón principal. Donde cientos, sino que miles de Lanas de la ola chocaron contra las que se encontraban peleando desde hace rato y cayeron unas encima de otras creando una zona de griteríos y jadeos. Provocaron un choque de increíble magnitud de fuerzas.

Lincoln mismo salió disparado de la tabla y fue atrapado por Rodolfo a pleno vuelo antes de que Santa y Lisa fueran perdidos en la marea por también salir disparados debido a la fuerza del choque.

-Parece que depende de nosotros.-dijo el reno a sabiendas de lo que iban a hacer-A la des tres…Una, dos, TRES.

Al hacer eso último tomo respiración y ambos cayeron en picada hacia el mar de Lanas, una vez tocaron este se comenzaron a hundir. Si no hubieran estado sujetados, solo Rodolfo hubiera poder seguido avanzando sin problema moviendo a los lados a las Lanas que se interponían a su camino a la puerta, estaban todos apretados debido a que una Lana empujaba a otra y creaban una presión increíble a medida que más profundidad llevaban, no fue sino hasta que Lincoln tomo el pomo de la fuerza que toda esa conjunción tuvo una fuga. Entraron no solo ellos dos, sino que eran impulsados a ser lanzados hasta el final del pasillo por todas ellas y morir aplastados. Pero fueron afortunados por los reflejos de Lincoln quien tomo a manera de escudo un cazo gigante que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a una niña llorando.

-¿Lana?-preguntó entonces Lincoln una vez tenía el famoso cazo, también llamado tazón-¿La verdadera?

-¡AHHH!-gritó ella-¡Despiértenme de esta pesadilla!-gritó la pequeña entre llantos también siendo arrastrada por sus múltiples clones.

-Sip, es ella.-le dijo Rodolfo antes de voltear a Lincoln y el objeto que tenía en su mano-¡Ese es el tazón!-gritó.

Lincoln entonces tomo esa cosa y sin saber muy bien que hacer tomo a Lana, la verdadera, y Rodolfo para que estuvieran a su espalda mientras él puso el tazón de Jano frente suya a manera que las Lanas chocaran contra la parte honda. El choque nuevamente fue duro, pero en lugar de recibir una montaña de pequeñas niñas para asfixiarlos fueron cubiertos por un montonar de agua. La gran ola de Lanas que ingresaba en la habitación gracias a la presión causada en el salón principal, terminaban chocando contra el tazón de Lincoln y al hacerlo se volvían nada más y nada menos que chorros de agua que se disolvían en cuestión de segundos. Una vez la ráfaga de Lanas aminoro, Lincoln continuó caminando y con la parte honda del tazón comenzó a tocar a todas las Lanas que estuvieran en el suelo, causando que ellas se convirtieran nuevamente en el elemento liquido.

No tardaron mucho Lincoln y Rodolfo para salir afuera y transformar montañas de Lanas en simples charcos que revelaban renos, duendes o chicas humanas debajo de estos. Algunas Lanas intentaron pelear, pero Lincoln solo usaba su cazo de manera defensiva y ellas eran desaparecidas. Otras intentaban huir, pero Rodolfo las alcanzaba con facilidad y las hacia estrellarse contra el tazón.

Lincoln pudo reunirse con sus hermanas mientras los renos continuaban con la labor que ellos habían provocado.

-Chicas, por poco pensé que las perdía.-dijo acercándose a sus hermanas.

-¿Y no estábamos perdidas en el Polo Norte?-le preguntó Leni antes de que todos ignoraran ese comentario y se abrazaran, todas excepto Lana, ella continuaba pensando que todo esa era su pesadilla.

-Y nosotras pensamos que íbamos a morir sofocadas en el olor a suciedad, genial.-dijo Lynn emocionada y acariciando la gorra de su hermanita menor-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ya sé que solo son fantasmas y se llevaran mi alma a…!-gritó Lana entre lágrimas antes de que Lola tomara un bate de béisbol y la golpeara en la cabeza desmayándola.

-¡LOLA!-gritaron el resto.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella a la defensiva-Regresamos a casa y nadie le dice nada.

Todas se miraron unas a otras antes de asentir, lo mejor era mantener el trauma como parte de un simple sueño de la pequeña en lugar de un hecho palpable y real.

Una vez todas las Lanas desaparecieron del taller de Santa, los Loud fueron a reunirse con Santa Claus, Lori cargando a Lily y Luna a Lana, esperando que este les gritara o les dijera:

-Familia Loud, siempre están en una cuerda floja sobre la lista negra y blanca.-dijo el hombre a su vez que los renos también subían al escenario y los duendes abucheaban-Renos, oh, ¿Tan difícil era decirme que hubo un polizón?-volteó a ver a sus empleados.

-Culpo a Cupido.-dijo Chispitas señalando al susodicho.

-Él es un mal pingüino.-dijo Leni señalando al susodicho.

-Esperábamos poder solamente como un incidente menor…-dijo Cometa arrepentida.

Santa se encontraba gritándole a todos los renos, exceptuando a Rodolfo, por ser el único que decía la verdad. Eso hizo que las chicas y Lincoln se sintieran mal, después de todo, era en parte culpa de ellos que toda esa situación hubiera iniciado, más específicamente de Lana.

-Santa…-se acercó el niño.

El hombre interrumpió sus gritos mirando al pequeño como se le acercaba con penuria.

-No me hagas comenzar con ustedes…

-Santa, ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con tus renos?-preguntó Lincoln acercándose provocando que Santa se pusiera colorado de la ira por ser mal visto.

-Literalmente les estas gritando.-dijo Lori interviniendo antes de que el hombre se pusiera a gritar-Yo pensé que la Navidad trataba sobre una época de familia.

-¿Y que no son los renos sino parte de la familia polar?-dijo Luan intentando hacer una broma y a la vez dando a entender lo que decía Lori.

-Es una época para perdonar y convivir.-se acercó Lola entonces.

-Tal vez si usted señor Claus, dejara de ver esto como un incidente, y viera más como una serie de circunstancias.-aclaró Lisa-Podría pasar un óptimo tiempo de convivencia.

-Aun así ellos intentaron mentirme y hurtar, y ustedes escaparon de su casa, por no mencionar que Lana destrozó medio taller, ¿Y me dicen que no me enoje?-dijo el hombre a punto de estallar del enojo-Debería de…

-Lo intentamos chicas, ¡Corran!-gritó Lynn empujando a todas sus hermanas para que salieran corriendo de vuelta al submarino.

Y antes de que Santa les pudiera echar la bronca salieron todos corriendo al submarino volador, el cual fue elevado en cuestión de segundos, rompiendo el techo de pasada, y puesto en operación para salir volando a toda velocidad del hombre enfadado.

 **Epilogo**

Lana Loud abrió los ojos asustada de haber sido poseída por un fantasma, pero al abrirlos no se encontró con una piel pálida o una mente que pensara de manera diferente, sino con ella misma moviendo su mano a voluntad. En la cama de al lado, Lola parecía continuar dormida en un sueño profundo, pero eso no le importó a una Lana muerta de felicidad.

-¡LO HICE!-gritó a todo pulmón a la vez que despertaba a toda la casa.

Sus hermanas, y hermano, echaron ojo a la habitación, notando que mientras Lola exigía recuperar su "Sueño de belleza", Lana bailaba sobre su cama festejando su logro.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-preguntó entonces Lori.

-Oh, chicas, no me van a creer.-dijo Lana sonriéndoles-Fui al Polo Norte en mi sueño, bueno era una pesadilla, y había fantasmas, y cientos de yos y…

Mientras ella hablaba, el resto se miraban unas a otras, habían acordado a dejar que Lana dejara que pensara que aquello fue solo un sueño, pero que las despertaran solo tres horas después de haber vuelto del viaje era un delito.

-Y por cierto…-dijo Lana deteniéndose y mirando amenazadoramente a sus hermanas-¿Dónde está Lucy? ¡Me las debe por andar invocando espíritus todo el día!-dijo ella muy molesta.

-Lucy esta aqu…-dijo Lynn apuntando donde su hermana debería de estar-Ah, chicas…-al hacer ese tono todas ellas, y Lincoln suspiraron preocupados. Habían olvidado a la pequeña Lucy en el Polo Norte.

Pero fueron asustados cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y todas, lideradas por Lincoln, bajaron para recibir a esa persona. Excepto Lana que continuaba festejando su misión cumplida.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Lincoln antes de abrir la puerta.

-Suspiro…-una voz molesta, pero pasible, se encontraba detrás de la puerta-Tienen suerte que el efecto de los polvos mágicos aun durara en Rodolfo, fue lo suficientemente amable para ofrecerse a traerme.-a pesar de sonar calmado, entre cada pausa se sentía las ganas asesinas.

La puerta fue abierta, junto a una molesta Lucy, que se fue directamente a su habitación, dejándole a todos sus hermanos una carta. Realmente se la tiró en la cara a Lincoln.

-Es una carta de Rodolfo…-dijo el chico revisándola antes de caer en cuenta-¡Lo sentimos Lucy!-no hubo mayor respuesta de esta.

Lincoln se sentó en el sofá de su casa, y sus hermanas le rodearon, él leyó en voz alta:

 _Querida familia Loud._

 _Gracias por todos los inconvenientes que dejaron en el Polo Norte, pueden saber que nos rebajaran el sueldo a todos los renos solo porque Santa le dio rabia que se escaparan, y de paso tienen un puesto casi seguro en la lista negra. Aun así, Santa entendió la situación y dice que podrían volver a la blanca si hacen muchas, muchas, muuuuuuchas buenas acciones a lo largo del año._

"-Hora de trabajar.-dijo Lola lista para ponerse manos a la obra."

 _Si les mando esta carta es para que no vuelvan a olvidar a su hermana NO queremos otra situación idéntica a la que acabamos de vivir. Y si vuelven a poner una trampa para renos los años venideros, serán formalmente demandados, considérenlo como una advertencia. Así mismo, desde el Polo, los renos también nos disculpamos (Como ustedes deberían también hacerlo) de nuestra actitud tan inadecuada ante toda esta situación._

 _Esperando no volver a encontrarnos, por Dios, no lo soportaríamos._

 _Rodolfo._

Una vez terminado el texto los Loud se miraron unos a otros, sintiéndose mal por todo lo ocurrido. Sabiendo que aquel año tendrían que hacer muchas buenas acciones para recomponerse de toda esa aventura navideña que tuvieron, por no mencionar buscar que Lana perdiera adicción a capturar renos.

" _-Bueno, no todo salió al final bien.-dijo Lincoln a la audiencia-Sí que nos tomara tiempo en salir de la lista de los malos, pero seamos honestos, mi familia debe tener un puesto de honor desde hace rato, de todas maneras, todo está solucionado, solo no puedo evitar pensar que olvidamos algo…-dijo incluyendo al espectador en un momento para recordar algo que debería ser importante._

/En el basurero de Royal Woods/

-¿Lincoln? ¿Lori? ¿Doctor López? ¿Papa? ¿Papa?-gritaba Clyde desde el fondo de la basura, había quedado atascado desde el día pasado cuando se quedó desmayado en esta-¿Alguien?-solo se veían sus pies moverse fuera de un montículo de bolsas del cual le era imposible escapar-Recordatorio, no acercarme a la casa de Lincoln en fechas navideñas.

/De vuelta a la casa Loud/

" _-Nop, debe ser algo sin importancia.-dijo Lincoln a la audiencia sin saber que su amigo se encontraba en el basurero y despidiéndose de esta."_

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Na.-Vaya que esta cosa se puso loooca ¿Dónde más verán a Santa montando surf? ¿Dónde más eh? Intente que todos los elementos introducidos en la historia tuvieran sentido (sí, ni siquiera me olvide del pobre Clyde XD), solo creo que deje un poco inconclusa la parte de los renos, pero sentí que debía de cortar por lo sano, que este capítulo es 3 veces más grande que los otros (¿) Pero promesa cumplida, este es el final del fic y ya no me retrasare más. Lamento la interrupción a la mitad del capítulo, estuve a punto de cortarlo, pero agradezcan que soy un hombre de palabra y medio masoquista como para andar todo el día trabajando en esta historia :,v**

 **Ahora sin más, quiero agradecer a Julex23 por estar en cada capítulo, a Mmnoucan, por tomarse la molestía de compartirlo y además leerlo, aun teniendo tantos fics pendientes por leer. A Adriana Valkyrie, por ser la primera en haber leído el fic, y a ti, lector fantasma que seguiste esta historia hasta el final, gracias por darle oportunidad a mi retoricida imaginación de entregarles una pequeña obra que me pase varias risas menores escribiéndola. No aspiraba a mucho, y espero poder dentro de poco escribir historias con más seriedad por este fandom.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, y nos vemos dentro de poco ;)**


End file.
